Running on dry land
by SpiritGoddass
Summary: Set in NM Alice has a blury vision of bella dying and thinks Victoria did it, but in their quest for revenge they run into an old friend and realise things may not be as they seem. BAD SUMMARY sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my first fanfiction and I have rough outline for this story already so if you like it please review! Set during NM only a few changes: 1)Laurant hasn't been killed by the wovles 2)Is set before Bella jumps of the cliff and I think thats all for now. Enjoy.**

Bella POV

He left me to protect me and yet only months after he left, I was murderd. It wasn't planned it was a fit of rage that drove her decision. She blamed me; with good reason.

I had been walking in the woods around La Push waiting for Jake to finish his shift, thinking about what I was going to cook Charlie for his dinner when she came out no where; Leah Clearwater. Jake had told me only days earlier that she had phased, she wasn't taking it very well.  
>When she confronted me she hadn't seemed angry. Infact she had this calm about her, but in reality she'd been the exact oppisite, she certainly hid it well. It had seemed like an endless stairng contest. I was only just starting to get wary, when all of a sudden she spoke: "this is all your fault" it was in that moment that I understood. She was holding me responsible for what had happend to her, when in reality it had nothing to do with me and then she pushed me.<p>

I rememberd rolling off the edge of the cliff and hitting my head on the rocks on my way towards the water, the rest is kind of blury. I know I hit the water and I remember the sea water burning in my lungs as I tried to breath but most of all; I remember the heartache I felt knowing that he... knowing that Edward wasn't coming. The prince was never returning to awaken his love. Anything past that, is just darkness the calm before the storm as they say.  
>Cause after the darkness came the searing burn and then I was lost forever.<p>

**Mmmh I wonder who it was that finally did the deed?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN;_ Italics are Alices visions_**

Alice POV

I was standing in front of mine and Jasper's closet at our house in Ithica, looking but at the same time not really seeing anything. After an internal debate I decided our closet didn't need rearangching after all, I mean its not like I'd bought anything new in the last few months anyway... a sigh escaped my lips. No... how could I go and indulge myself and be greedy with money after what I'd done? Edward had been wrong, it wasn't his fault what had happend at... at,at Bella's birthday party, it was mine! I'm the psychic in the family, I'm the the one who'd thrown Bella a party that specifically said she didn't want, I'm the reason our families ripped apart right now but if I could just find a way to fix it then everything would be alright again.

Esme would'nt sit in her room and cry any more, Carlilse would'nt work so much, Emmet would go back to being the joker of the family instead of sitting around not saying anything and Rose, well Rose wouldn't really change all that much. And then there were Edward and Jasper. Edward hadn't stuck around long after we'd left Forks, after we'd left Bella, no he took the cowards way out and ranaway leaving behind the only thing he had left, his family. Maybe he was just a seventeen year old boy inside after all. And that just leaves my wonderful husband... another sigh, he couldn't even be around us in the begining, the wait of our emotions had been too much for him to bear, but its getting better now, were even planning on celebrating our anniversery next week, of course that had taken alot of convincing and begging on his part but in the end he had made me realise that, that was what Bella would've wanted.  
>She would want me to be happy even if she wasn't, shed' want everyone to be happy, even him. Which is why I had to fix this.<p>

I sat down on the bed and went through the different possible futures_( Carlisle take on another shift, Rosalie trying another method of persausion_ on _Emmet eeeh grose didn't need to see that, Esme deciding to renivate, Edward continuing to starve himself)_ and finally Bella. I know I promised Edward I would'nt but Edward wasns't here besides it was for a good cause.  
><em>(Bella not eating breakfast, Bella going to school and bella going home).<em> Hmm... it was obvise Bella had't been eating properly and the poor girl looked like she had'nt slept in months, infact she looked almost like a vampire... vampire! OMG thats it, thats how I was going to fix this. I dont know why I never thought of it before, it would solve everything, Edward wont be able to protest because he wont know until its too late and then they can be together forever, just like they're supposed to be and besides this was what Bella wanted and that was what mattered the most. I jumped off the bed and looked at the 4:47am so that gave me 13 hours until the others would go hunting, I would make some excuse to stay behind and then I would have the window i needed to get this done. I had aweful lot of planning to do. I wish I could go now.


	3. Chapter 3

It would make me really happy to have at least a few reviews. I will accept constructive critisism! 


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N;Thanks for reviews they make HAPPY!**

Jasper POV

I was almost finished draining my fourth mountain lion when thoughts of my dear Alice filled my head again, he sighed and pushed himself off the dead animal. He brushed himself off and concentrated his hearing to see where the others were, he couldn't let on that Alice was up to something which he knew she was, he'd known her for to long not too. She'd been more animated when they were saying goodbye then she had been since we left Forks, since we left Bella. He had a pretty good idea what it was too, it was either about Edward or Bella but given that Alice had been even refusing to talk to Edward on the phone and any time his name came up in conversation she would feel nothing but resentment and a little bit of hatred towards him, he was guessing it was the latter, which ment he definitly had to keep this from the others. She'd promised Edward three things before we left, after a lot of heated arguments that: )she would't say goodbye, ) she wouldn't look into Bella's future, ) and she wouldn't contact Bella in any way but he knew it was a promise she wouldn't be able keep, not because she didn't want Bella to have this normal life that didn't involve monsters and damning herself to a life in the shadows of the sun but simply because she loved her too much.

He felt it from the first time Bella had come to the house and Alice had hugged her for the first time, he had thought at the time that she was getting ahead of herself but it hadn't changed it had only gotten more intense as time went on, it was the main reason he'd been able stay in such close proxsimity in the Hotel room in Phoenix with her for so long, because he knew that if anything had happened it would of devastated Alice, the other reason was that he sorta liked the idea of having a little sister never having had one before. He was probably the only one apart from Edward that realisedjust how close they were, it was different than Alice's relasionship with Rose. Yes Alice loved her and thought of her as a sister but when you look at they really dont have the closness that Alice and Bella share their relasionship seemed to be on a comletely different level, than the one that Alice had shared with Rose for almost fifty years, infact maybe Rose realised that and that was why she had resented Bella so much, lets face it Bella had given her no reason too resent her as much as she did apart from the fact she was human and the poor girl couldn't exactly help that, as a matter a fact Bella had tried to change that numerous times, Edward just wouldn't allow it.  
>He looked over to edge of the clearing he was in and saw Carlisle watching him he'd been so preocupied that he hadn't realised how much time had past, the others would be finished now and heading back to the house to clean up. Jasper wasn't looking forward to this, after we'd returned they'ed eventually realise Alice wasn't their, he doubted very much she had left a detailed note explaining her abrute departure and then they'ed all look to him to tell them, not that he would even if he knew for sure what she was doing, which he didn't! Carlisle was still watching him and Jasper knew that he had already realised something was going on with Alice as she hadn't come hunting with us when she needed to but he also knew Carlisle wouldn't ask until it became necessery. Jasper nodded his head at Carlisle to indicate he was ready to leave and they set off towards the jeep were the others eould be waiting for them. As he was running he couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on in Forks right now, he was hoping the girls had had a happy reunion and were catching up on what had been going on the last few months with Alice apolagizing profuesly and wanting to give Bella a makeover or having a 'sleep over' were Alice woudn't actually sleep or what Alice's excuse for Charlie would be as to why she was in town unaccopinied by an adult. But then there was also part him that wondered if their had been another reason Alice had returned to Forks, if perhaps Bella was in danger or was going to have an accident or something else, he hoped if that was reason she would of told him and he would've gone with her to protect her and Bella or support her but she hadn't. Jasper climbed into the jeep and settled in for the car ride.<p>

It had been exactly forty-nine hours and twenty-seven minutes since Alice had left, twenty-eight hours since the others had realised she had gone and he was starting to worry. She hadn't been in contact with him at all, not even a text saying she was alright, that was unlike her to go so long without contact, infact since they've been together they've never been apart this long. He tried her cell for the hundred and fourtenth time and just as he was about to hang up she answered.

_"Alice where the hell have you been, why havent you been answering your phone?"_

_Silence_

_"Alice?"_

_Jasper? He could here her voice brake when she said his name._

_"Alice sweetheart whats wrong ?"_

_Silence_

_"For gods sake Alice just tell me whats happend? Are you hurt?"_

_Silence._ He sighed he really didn't want to ask this next question.

_"Something happened to Bella didn't it, thats why you left? Alice?"_

_I... she took a breath it wasn't supposed to be... this way..._she was full on crying into the phone now and he could tell she was having a difficult time talking.

_He never should've left... should've..,come back... sooooner... cant let go... wolves... have to... hel Charlie..._

"_Alice you need to calm down, your not making sense."_ Damn right she wasn't making sense, he didn't understand what could've happened, she had been so happy when she left, something must gone wrong he sighed again and started packind a small backpack with the necessities, money, passport, car keys (he would borrow Emmets jeep as he didn't currently have a car of his own, change of clothes all set. No matter how this call ended, whether she would be able to put together sentences that would explain what had happned or not in eight hours he would be in forks.

_"Alice are you still there? Listen I'm on my way to Forks right now!"_

He looked up and saw that the family had gathered in the doorway to his and Alice's bedroom after having heard his panicked side of the conversation. Rose looked rather livid after realising what Alice had done and she felt nothing but fury, Emmet looked unsure and felt much the same, Esme radiating hope and a smile graced her lips for the first ime in months. Carlisle was the only one who seemed to realise that yes Alice was in Forks with Bella but something was wrong, something had happened and from the sound of Alice's crying on the other end it wasn't good. He watched as Carlisle looked down at his wife who had a beautiful on her face obvisely at the thought of being reunited with her youngest daughter and a look horror crossed his face as the full realisation hit him, he looked up at him and nodded his head and left the room to go pack a bag. He was making his way down to the garage to Carlisle merceades when he realised Alice hadn't answered him.

_"Alice?"_

_Jasper... I failed her..._more crying.

_"listen to me Alice, are you listening?"_

_...yes._

_"Are you at the house?"_

_...yes_

_"good stay their Carlisle and I are on our way now. Will sort everything out when we get there okay?"_

_Okay._

_"good I love you and I'll be their as soon as I can."_

_Love you too. Bye..._

Jasper disconected the call and looked up to see Carlisle enter the garage and hold his hand out for car keys, Jasper threw them to him and got into the passenger seat. He heard Esme tell Carlisle that she was coming but Carlisle shook his head no and told her to stay here incase Edward called, it was a lie Carlisle just didn't want her to come until we had sorted this out. He watched as Esme cocked her head to the side and realisation dawned on her face Carlisle she asked the question catching in her mouth, Carlisle just she shook his head at her kissed on the forehead and told her he'd call her as soon as he spock to Alice. She went to protest but he stopped her by telling her that if their was anything to be done he would. We all knew what he meant, if Bella was still alive he would turn her, Edwards wishes be damned. She nodded her head and told him hurry and call when he could but either way she wanted to know immediatly the fate of her daughter, he nodded got in the drivers seat and off we speed into the night driving faster than ever before, waiting.

**A/N; in next chapter will be Alice's POV and I promise you'll find out what happened when she got to Forks. Reviews would make me wanna**

**update quicker but either way I promise it'll be up in few days. Also sorry for any mistakes I wrote this at like 3am. **


End file.
